The Wrong GoodBye
by Seddie530
Summary: Hace un tiempo la Relación de Sam Y Freddie estaba en zona de peligro, Freddie sentía que el daba todo por la rubia y ella solo apostaba contra él. Oneshot.


_**Este one shot esta inspirado en la serie: Gossip Girl, Mas precisamente en Chuck Bass y Blair Waldorf.**_

_**Los personajes Sam y Freddie no son mios, son del talentoso Dan Schneider yo los tomo un momento para manejarlos sin fines de lucro**_

_Letra cursiva: pensamientos del Narrador_

_**A lo largo del one shot les dire que canciones escuchar para cada escena ;) **_

_**( The pierces- Space and Time)**_

Hace un tiempo la Relación de Sam Y Freddie estaba en zona de peligro, Freddie sentía que el daba todo por la rubia y ella solo apostaba contra él, Así que un día decidió revelarse y pedirle un prueba de amor a esta, Debía presentarse en lo más alto del Empire State a las 12:00 pm, después de 2 minutos de que ella no apareció el castaño decidió irse, a los 10 minutos de que Freddie se había marchado, una rubia llegaba agitada al Edificio, Demasiado tarde.

Días mas tarde la Rubia conoció a un príncipe, uno real, Louis Grimaldi la trataba como una reina, Ella lo quería pero, Su amor por el no se comparaba con el que sentía por Benson, el muy tarado se había metido en lo más profundo de su corazón y no pretendía salir.

Tres meses después, Louis le había propuesto matrimonio, Ella encantada acepto, Días después sintió la necesidad de contarle a Freddie sobre su compromiso con el príncipe de Mónaco, En cuanto se lo dijo, Freddie perdió los nervios y golpeo el vidrio de la ventana, los residuos del vidrio cayeron en la mejilla de la rubia y la rasguñaron un poco, el puño del muchacho estaba sangrando pero al parecer estaba demasiado furioso como para sentirlo.

Un mes después en un evento al cual fueron invitados Sam, Freddie y Louis, el ultimo hizo una escena de celos al ver al castaño en aquella fiesta e inicio una discusión entre ambos, Sam se enfado con él y decidió dejar la fiesta e irse a casa.

2 horas más tarde.

Dorota, la sirvienta de la rubia, una hermosa mujer un poco rellenita y de unos 35 años, Subía las escaleras para avisar a Sam que alguien había venido a verla.

-Señorita Sam, Alguien ah venido a Disculparse- Aviso Dorota.

-La verdad es que no quiero verle pero, Dile a Louis que lo vere arriba...

- No es Louis -En ese momento Freddie se muestra en la habitación, mientras Dorota los deja a solas.

-¿Qué haces aquí? La verdad es que no quiero revivir el drama de esta noche, Sera mejor que te vayas- Dijo Sam con un tono que denotaba cansancio.

-No vengo a disculparme por lo que paso esta noche- Dijo Freddie mirando al piso.

-Entonces- Dijo Sam confundida- ¿De qué has venido a disculparte?

-De todo lo demás- Dijo el castaño fijando su mirada en ella, mientras Sam lo miraba prestando más atención- Perdona, por perder los nervios la noche que me dijiste que Louis te había propuesto matrimonio-Empezó Freddie- Perdona por no haber esperado mas en el Empire State- Siguió lamentándose el castaño mientras la rubia parecía tener un nudo en la garganta- Perdona por creerte de mi propiedad- Dijo esto Desviando la mirada- Pero sobre todo perdóname, Por dar lo nuestro perdido, cuando tu nunca lo hiciste- Termino de decir mirándola fijamente.

Sam suspiro sin saber que responder.

-Gracias- Dijo Sin aliento la chica- Espero que no dar por perdida a la gente, No suponga mi ruina- Termino con una ligera sonrisa.

-Por eso vas a ser una asombrosa madre- Respondió Freddie mirándola con ojos soñadores- Siempre estás ahí para tus seres queridos, incluso si no lo merecen- Dijo esto último con un poco de dolor.

- Eso nunca va a cambiar- Mirándolo y sonriendo.

- No importa si cambias- Dijo sonriendo abiertamente también- A partir de esta noche, pienso cuidarme más.

-¿Eso es todo?

-Freddie miro el piso, luego la miro de nuevo, sonrió y Respondió- Si- y Así sin más se fue, Dejando a la rubia muy confundida.

_Dicen que todos los caminos llegan a un final, pero a veces el final parece igual que el principio._

Unos meses más tarde.

Sam había estado despistada y no prestaba mucha atención a su relación con el príncipe, asi que Louis le dijo a Sam que demostrara su amor por el llegando antes de las 12:00 a la fiesta que se realizaría ese día, Lo mismo que le dijo Freddie. Sam Confundida marco a Freddie y acordó una salida, ella aun estaba con Louis, esa noche Salieron, Charlaron, Bailaron y demostraron su amor en la habitación de un hotel, aun cuando Sam estaba comprometida con Louis, Sam había decidido que no quería ser feliz si no estaba con Freddie, Esto se lo dijo al castaño, Pero también dijo que le gustaría ser feliz algún día, con él.

Una hora más tarde. 12:53

Freddie subía las escaleras hacia donde se encontraba la fiesta de Louis.

El aun estaba ahí, lo que lo dejo impresionado.

-Aun estas aquí- Le dijo Freddie a Louis, Este se levanto para recibirlo.

-¿Por qué no debería estarlo?- Le respondió el príncipe con un tono relajado.

-La fiesta casi ah terminado- Dijo Freddie.

-Lo sé, Pero Sam todavía no ah llegado- Dijo Louis

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que va a venir?- Respondió retándolo.

- Porque la amo, y lo más importante creo en ella- Empezó mientras la rudeza en el rostro de Freddie se iba desvaneciendo- Se que está asustada, pero lo averiguara, y estaré aquí cuando lo haga.

Freddie lo miro con tristeza en los ojos y asintió ligeramente, en ese momento llega Sam.

-Freddie olvidaste tu..- Sam para en cuanto vio que Louis seguía ahí- Louis Necesito decirte algo- Dijo La rubia.

-Ya veo- Dijo Grimaldi viendo a Freddie.

- Louis..- Empezó Sam pero Freddie intento detenerla- No, Necesito hacer esto yo misma- Dijo viendo a Freddie- Lo que quiero decir- En cuanto iba a decirle a Louis que no iba a casarse con él, Freddie la interrumpe.

- Lo que ella trata de decir es que tienen mi bendición- Dijo Freddie con una falsa sonrisa- No podría estar más feliz, de que ustedes se vallan a casar- Termino ofreciéndole la mano a Louis y sonriendo aun falsamente.

Louis sonrió tomo la mano del Castaño, mientras Sam miraba asombrada a Freddie

_Pobre Sam, ¿No sabes que el ritmo lo es todo?, Parece que alguien se acaba de Saltar sus líneas._

_**(Badly Drawn Boy - In Safe Hands)**_

Unos minutos más tarde.

Freddie Pretendía irse pero Sam lo sorprende repentinamente en la salida.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- Le dice Con un toque de dolor.

-Por lo que dijiste antes- Dijo el castaño haciéndose el fuerte.

-¿Lo de ser Feliz? Freddie, Eso no es lo más importante, La gente no escribe sonetos sobre ser compatibles o novelas con objetivos de la vida compartidos y estimulantes conversaciones, los grandes amores son los locos, el amor loco- Dijo tratando de convencerlo.

-Sam no vivimos en Paris en los años 20- Respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Desearíamos vivir allí- Le Dijo Sam con un tono de Decepción.

-Hay un gran diferencia, entre el gran amor, y el correcto amor- Empezó a decir Freddie serio- Hace un tiempo me fui del Empire State dos minutos después de que no apareciste- Dijo Mirándola a los ojos- Louis espero toda la noche- Decía Freddie mirándola con Dolor- Es tu oportunidad para la felicidad, Piensas que no la deberías querer porque nunca la has tenido y te asusta- Seguía Freddie mientras Sam lo miraba con lagrimas en los ojos- Pero te mereces tu cuento de hadas.

-Nosotros hacemos nuestro propio cuento de hadas- Decía Sam Mirándolo a los ojos y tratando de mantenerse fuerte.

-Solo cuando tenemos uno, Tu no- Dijo Freddie sonriendo para ocultar su dolor- ¿Cómo te sientes sobre esta noche?- Pregunto Freddie.

-Sam bajo la mirada- Fatal, Solo..-Hizo una pausa y suspiro- Terrible, de hecho nunca me había sentido así- Término mirándolo a los ojos.

- Culpa- Dijo el Asintiendo- Yo también, Quizá finalmente estoy madurando.

-Simplemente no te quiero dejar ir todavía- Dijo Sam mirándolo y tragándose de nuevo el nudo de su garganta.

Freddie le sonrió, se acerco a ella y beso su frente, mientras Sam cerraba los ojos.

-Freddie se alejo, la miro y le dijo- No dejes que nadie te diga que no eres poderosa, eres la mujer más poderosa que conozco- Termino mirando sus ojos y sonriendo.

-Se trata de tomar todo el poder que tengo para alejarme de ti- Dijo Sam ya sin voz por las ganas de llorar.

-Lo sé- Dijo El castaño ya tragándose el llanto también pero aun con una sonrisa- Pero necesito dejarte ir- Dijo mirándola con lagrimas en los ojos- Tienes que irte- Termino de decir con tristeza.

-Sam soltó unas cuantas lagrimas, y con dolor en su rostro le dijo- Siempre te querré.

-Siempre te querré- Respondió Freddie con un Sonrisa y lagrimas aúnen sus ojos, no se permitía derramar ninguna.

Louis había estado esperando a Sam durante toda la conversación pero no había alcanzado a oír nada.

Sam miro a Freddie quizá por última vez a los ojos, Suspiro y camino hacia Louis.

-Gracias por esperarme- Le dijo- Necesitaba decir adiós.

Louis Sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios para luego tomar su mano y subir las escaleras, Freddie veía todo aquello con dolor plasmado en su rostro, después de eso se fue.

Eso es todo, Sam Puckett y Freddie Benson, Felices para nunca.

_Se dice que partir es una dulce pena pero ¿No sería agradable que por una vez no, tuviera que serlo?_


End file.
